Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict?
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It tells a dark past relationship between Krim Steinbelt, Tenjuro Banno, and Heart. It also reveals the past behind Tornado Roidmude (008) and the real George Shirogane. This episode's broadcast was followed by the third installment of Kamen Rider Drive: Movie Roadshow Commemoration! 1 Minute Stories, produced to promote the movie Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Synopsis Go believed that if Krim Steinbelt and Banno joined forces, the Roidmudes could be eliminated. However, he was betrayed by none other than Banno himself. After being attacked, Mr. Belt is stolen from Shinnosuke and kidnapped by the mysterious Roidmude 004. Heart speaks to the now despairing Go and Shinnosuke, explaining what happened between him and Banno, who he calls "the lowest of humans", in the past. Meanwhile, Chase is after the Tornado Roidmude, who has kidnapped Kiriko. Plot With Deadheat Mach is in a pinch, Chase appears and allows him to handle Tornado. Soon, Mach entered Burst State and attacks Heart long enough to escape. Go reunites with the injured Shinnosuke, and Heart appears as he reveals that Banno was just using them to get Krim and begins to tell them of his past. At the Drive Pit, Rinna discovers that Banno had rampaged on the base and had hijacked a Ride Booster. Using the stolen data and Krim, Banno and 004 constructs a new Drive Driver for him to host so that he can live freely by taking over any host. Meanwhile, Banno also prepares a "special gift" for Krim. As narrated by Heart, in 1999, the Roidmude development was a small success, as they had develop sentience. 002 was forced to copy an entrepreneur that Banno hate for refusing to fund his project and being tortured as if the entrepreneur was in his place. Krim found the madness Banno was in and declared an end to their partnership. After Krim left, Banno placed a chip with evil programming into the three Roidmudes, the very object that allows them to achieve evolution in the modern days. Even Shinnosuke confirms that Heart was right because of Kiriko's early testimony, stating that whenever she asked her mother about Banno, she had a gloomy face. Go becomes heartbroken when he realised himself being used. Using the Ride Booster Red's trace, Shinnosuke dashes into Banno's hideout and rescues Mr. Belt but he realises that he's too late as Banno has uploaded his mind into his new Drive Driver body and escapes with 004. Back at the Drive Pit, the team wonders why did Tornado wants to Super Evolve with a woman's beauty, and at that time Kyu arrives with the answer. George's dream is to put a necklace onto a woman it fits the best and marry her at a church nearby a beach. Shinnosuke storms the church, now knowing that the real George Shirogane is dead before Tornado copied him. Drive tries to attack Tornado but is trapped in a storm created by him. Mach frees him and declares that he will destroy any evil on Earth, even if it his own father. Chase rescues Kiriko and now with his new driving license, he drives Booster Tridoron in Type Wild for Mach and Drive to finish Tornado. Heart watches from afar as he congratulates Go for being "strong". Go finally gets his driving license and decides to surpass his father instead of running away. Kiriko and Shinnosuke comfort him, with Chase finally calls him by his first name. Brain jumps happily after getting on his feet again. 006 appears and reveals 008's demise as he declares himself going to achieve Super Evolution. Medic whispers to herself that she wants to become a part of the Promised Number. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * /Tornado Roidmude: *Roidmude 006: * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron (attempted) ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat, Signal Mach ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach, Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Errors *The magazine wrote "My dream is to produce the most gorgeous necklase in the world, and to marry this woman who fits the best". "Necklace" is misspelled, as well as having a grammatical error, as it should either be "who fits it the best" or "whom it fits the best". *When Drive and Mach use their weapon attacks on Tornado, there's strangely a Full Throttle sound than can be heard despite Drive not pushing the Ignitor on the Shift Brace. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Viewership': 5.0% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, & Chaser **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Shift Wild **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Signal Chaser *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, 001 (flashback), Heart, Brain, 004, 006, Tornado†, Medic **'Count at episode end:' 38 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' Over the treatment of the Roidmudes. *This is the first episode where Drive does not assume his Type Tridoron form, even though he was about to here, since first accessing it in episode 33. *This episode reveals that Tridoron can combine with the Ride Booster Set in its other modes aside from Type Speed, as evidenced by the appearance of a Type Wild variant of Booster Tridoron. **It is the only time we see Booster Tridoron in Type Wild form. **It's also the first time that another Kamen Rider drives Tridoron (in this case, Chaser). *Upon promoting the movie, a second 15-second short video aired during the final commercial break. After Chase obtained his own Driver's License, he finally received a movie postcard before leaving with Shinnosuke. *Airing on the Sunday before the premiere of Surprise Future, the trailer offers six suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Go Shijima, Krim Steinbelt, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. *This episode would lead to events that happened in the summer movie, as the "gift" Banno "gives" to Mr. Belt is the Roidmude chip that gave his creations their evil nature, which made Mr. Belt malfunction and become evil.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206137_2271.html DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 10 features episode 37-40: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste?, Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution?, When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? and Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. 91tkZdj9cyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, DVD cover 916d-CZd+2L. SL1475 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 4, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「２人の天才科学者はなぜ衝突したのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「２人の天才科学者はなぜ衝突したのか」 ru:Почему поссорились два гения?